


An Occurrence at the Library

by idontknowibangtagon



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Library AU, changgu x reader, pentagon au, pentagon library au, pentagon x reader, yeo changgu x reader, yeo one x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowibangtagon/pseuds/idontknowibangtagon
Summary: A series of multiple occurrences at the library where Y/N likes to go.  Different scenario each chapter.





	

You were scoping the shelves of your favorite section. There was already a stack of books piled up in your arms but you figured it couldn't hurt to check out just one more book, especially since the one you were looking for was a favorite.

You ran your eyes along the titles of the books and you glared at the spot it should've been in. Glancing around a little bit longer before giving up, you decided you might as well just go to the front desk and check out what you had.

With your head down you turn out of the aisle, you ran straight into someone. There was a crash as the books from you arms and theirs fell to the floor. You jumped at the sound and looked up at the stranger and your jaw practically dropped at the sight of such a tall, handsome young man.

Flustered, you practically dove to the ground while letting loose a stream of apologies. “I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going,” you said as you scrambled to gather the books and separate them to your pile and his.

“It's really okay, and I wasn't looking either. Don't worry about it,” he replied, getting down on the floor to help you.

You fell silent and nodded, trying to keep your hands from shaking.You never were any good at meeting people and certainly worse when they were as attractive as he was so you just focused on sorting the books.

“Um, that's actually my book,” he said, pulling you out of your protective though bubble. You looked at the book in your hands. _Please Look After Mom_ by Kyungsook Shin. The book you’d been looking for. You felt your cheeks getting red as you placed it on his stack, apologizing once again.

“I didn't mean to steal it from you, I swear, it's just that it's my favorite book and I'd been looking for it so I just grabbed it by instinct, I'm really so-,”

“So it's good then?” he asked, cutting you off. You pursed your lips and nodded, slightly annoyed at him for interrupting your apology.

“It's definitely on my top ten reading list. You'll love it for sure.” You handed him his stack of books and picked up your own and stood up, noticing that he waited for you to get up before he did.

“Sorry about the running into you thing, but I'm kind of glad I did because I was about to put this,” he waved _Please Look After Mom_ for a second, “back on the shelf. But if you say it's good, it has to be, right?”

“You don’t even know me,” you laughed shyly, flustered by him.

“Ah, but I’d like to.” He rearranged his books so that he was able to offer you his right hand. “I’m Changgu,” he said, a wide smile on his face making him all the more attractive.

You couldn’t help but grinning too. “I’m Y/N.”


End file.
